what possess a young man
by dcspankingfanatic14
Summary: ((Alternate universe where Bruce Ollie Barry and Clark are teenage heroes who In this story, are pushed into breaking the law))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. flashback

the ride back home was silent. not a good sign. Bruce cringed inwardly at the thought of his upcoming doom and the limo in which he was seated began to feel more and more like a hearse, carrying him to an untimely demise...

Finally, able to take no more of the unbearable lack of sound Bruce awkwardly shifted and tried to take up a conversation. "erm...A-alfred...i" Alfred put up the glass window that separated the front from where Bruce was seated and locked the doors.

Great not only would he refuse to hear him out but he ruined any chance of escape. why had he listened to the guys?...being 14 sucked.

THREE HOURS EARLIER.

Ollie, Clark, Barry, and Bruce were sitting on the fence outside of Clark's house and they were bored. soon their complaints about being bored turned to a competition of who was "Boreder" than the other. "are you guys kidding? i'm so bored that my bordem is bored." Ollie boasted "oh yeah?" Barry smirked.

"i'm so bored that time is moving slower than the tectonic plates when Pangaea broke apart." "NERD" Ollie said pushing imaginary glasses up the bridge of his nose. "BRAT" Barry glared and stuck his tongue out at him.

Clark who was in the middle of the two sighed uncomfortably and looked at Bruce with pleading eyes. Bruce nodded and cleared his throat giving them his best Bat-glare. both Ollie and Barry shuttered and quieted down still giving each other silent gestures of you suck and i hate you.

Though Bruce was the youngest of the four he was the most feared. No one dared challenged that statement, it was fact. And that was just the way Bruce liked it. after a few seconds of silence Ollie let out a loud extensively long groan.

"i'm boooorrrrreeeeddddd" he whined getting up and kicking a rock. Barry coughed "hey brat you're kicking up dirt!" Ollie glared and continued,but in the other blonde's direction. "HEY!" Barry growled "STOP!" Ollie ignored and continued. Barry snarled and tackled the other. they were rolling in the dust trying to kill each other when Clark's mother came out.

Clark's eyes widened. 'oh shit' he thought, biting his lip. Barry and Ollie stood and awkwardly dusted the dirt from their clothes. "hey Mrs K" Ollie said with a dazzling smile. Martha on the other hand was unamused. she put both hands on her hips and levelled all of the boys a grim, icy stare.

"you four are giving me a headache! why not go do something productive?" Ollie whined "like what?" "oh i don't know just do something, anything as long as it takes you away from here." she promptly shooed the teens forward and bid them an abrupt goodbye before going back inside.

Clark sighed and turned to Bruce "need a lift?" Since the boys were forbidden to use cars as transportation after their last...erm "ACCIDENT" they had to use their powers. Bruce sighed not liking the feeling of being carried but nodded. Clark then picked him up and shot into the sky "COME ON GUYS LETS GO TO METROPOLIS!"

Barry groaned and grabbed Ollie's arm then superspeeded after the kryptonian. when they reached Metropolis the two blonde 15 year old's were at it again, fighting and such. Clark heaved a heavy sigh and pulled the two apart "guys come on! it hasn't even been a minute yet!" 'poor Mr Garrick' Bruce thought shaking his head.

Ollie was staying with the Garricks for the summer and he could only imagine how many times he would have to pry those two apart to keep from killing each other. "he started it!" Ollie pouted "oh shut up Queen!" "Make me speed-head!"

Barry growled and made a move to lunge but was stopped by Clark "KNOCK IT OFF" Bruce snarled. both stopped and looked at him "if you two ladies are finished fighting i'm thirsty."

Ollie shrugged it off "yeah! let's get some pop!" Barry sneered "going straight to sugar what a surprise" "shut up!" Bruce groaned and pushed open the door. The boys went in and their breaths caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. just cause.

There, right in the store were four of the most  
gorgeous girls they'd ever seen. Almost as if they carried magnets they were drawn to them.

Ollie made a move "hey ladies you wanna have a good time?" he flexed and Barry rolled his eyes "moron" he muttered under his breath just loud enough for Ollie and the girls to hear. they giggled and Ollie glared at him. "shut up nerd!"

During their nonsensical squabble all of the girls made their way to Bruce. "hey rich kid i recognize you. you're even hotter than the pictures in the magazines" one purred "is that so?" Bruce put on his charm. "well you know, they're looking for a model or two to be on the front cover with me. It seems I've found some" he said slyly.

The girls squealed and that caused Ollie and Barry to look up "damn! short stuff's got game!" Ollie said proudly. "he must have got it from me" Barry smacked him upside the head "shut up." Ollie glared and rubbed the spot his friend slapped him. "bitch" he mumbled. Ollie,

Barry, and Clark joined Bruce and the girls and they flirted "you're smooth for a Kansas jockey" one girls said to Clark as she traced his chest and abs with her finger. Clark put on his farm boy act and spoke real sweet to her, she in turn blushed and giggled.

Each of them claimed one boy. "you guys are cool" one said holding onto Ollie "but not cool enough." Barry was dazed "what do we have to do?" The girls exchanged looks "you have to steal something from that electronic store."


End file.
